Old Friends And Jealousy?
by Meek77
Summary: When jacks old friend, Ashley, comes to seaford will it make a certain blonde jealous? Will secrets unravel from the past? Jack has the same past as the one in my story Jack Anderson's secret talent! Just read the first chapter! You'll understand! Rated T for language. Only putting jack as a character because I won't tell you who he chooses. ;)
1. Meeting Ashley

JACK HAS THE SAME PAST AS THE ONE IN JACK ANDERSON'S SECRET TALENT! JUST READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND HE IS IN A BAN WITH JERRY AND DAMION! GRACE JULIE AND DAMION ARE IM THE GANG AS WELL! THANKS GUYS! REVIEW!

Must read authors note to understand. I don't own kickin it JACK POV/

I was walking when I saw...Ashley? No no no no. That can't be her. She was one of my best friends and sometimes would play an instrument at my concerts! We tried dating but...she cheated on me. Then we became closer than ever! She was in Victoria's secret. Geez I hate that store. (A/N She looks like Ashley Tisdale.) I ran home, hopped in my line green charger, and drove to the dojo. Green is my favorite color, that's why it's green. I reached the dojo and burst through the doors. "Guys! Jerry! Damion! Ashley is BACK!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me with a confused. "Wait THE Ashley?! The one you dated and she was so heart-broken so bad over you she moved across the GLOBE?!" Jerry said. Does he really have to bring everything. "Yup!" I said. I looked to my right and saw Kim with a confused look but I noticed a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Jack?" I heard a beautiful voice I thought I'd never hear before. "Ashley?" Jerry damion and I said at the same time, in the same way. "Yep. That's me! I thought you guys moved to Maryland for..." She trailed off. Knowing the gang didnt know what us 4 were talking about. And we all planned on keeping it that way. "Ummm... W-We did but we moved again after...tour." I whispered the last word. "Oh okay. So are we gonna you know...pick up where we left off? Like you promised?" I remember that promise. In my song worldwide I sang to her I said we'll always be together. And we'd pick up where we left off. But I don't know. We were dating when she left. Then she was moving because we broke up. But we got back together when she left and it was too late. I grabbed her and dragged her to rudys office. "Do you need time? Because I think I just need time to unpack and think about things." she told me. I agreed. As we exited rudys office I saw Kim burning with jealousy. But why? SHe doesn't like me. Right? Whatever. I'm a guy. I mean I don't know. I can't tell with Kim. I can with every other girl but there is something about her, mate. Sorry. The accent tends to kick in a lot. I think I forgot to tell you. I was born in Australia and my real voice is actually an Australian accent. No one knows. So keep YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Sorry... Again... "Ok Ashley. This is Eddie, grace, Milton, Rudy, Julie, and Kim. And you obviously know Jerry and damion. "Hi! Do you take karate?" Asked Rudy hoping she'd say yes. "ummmm... No but I can try!" Ashley said confidently. "Ok! Since you've never had experience you don't have to try! You're in!" Rudy started jumping with joy because we have a new member. He's immature sometimes. Well, all the time. "Yay! Another girl! I can't stand being around the boys! Especially jack! He's annoying! We need all the girls we can get right girls?" Kim said. The girls agreed. I can tell Kim was trying her best to be nice but I don't know if it was working very well. "Hey! That's offensive! Who's the guy that helped you brush your hair when you were in that beauty school tryin to save money for the go cart!?" I yelled offended. Kim gasped. "I thought we agreed not to speak of this!" She yelled back. "We never said that!" I yelled. "Well who's the girl that helped you get hairspray when the power was out and there was no hairspray in your house? Then you started freaking out because it was 'the end of your beautiful bouncy hair'!?" She yelled. I gasped this time. Ashley was cracking up. "His hair is beautiful though Kim." Ashley said about to touch it. I smacked her hand away. "Oh you wanna go Crawford!" I screamed "bring it Anderson!" She screamed back. "Here we go again mannnnn!" Eddie said. "Daily routine." Jerry stated annoyed. "Ugh! This never ends." grace said. "This will take a while. " Milton stated. "Oh gosh! They're gettin into it again." said Julie. "We better stop it before they go crazy." said Rudy. This whole time we were arguing and telling each other about all this crazy stuff. Lets just say we're competitive. They finally stopped us and I walked Kim home. When we reached her house she spoke up, "Jack...I-I think I may have feelings for you. " didnt see that coming. That was a major curveball. "I think I have feelings for you too" I said and we kissed. It was magical. "Kimberly Anne Crawford. Will you be my girlfriend " I asked hopefully. "yes Jackson Hunter Anderson, I will be your girlfriend. I love you" she whispered the last three words. "I love you too." I thought I never speak those words to her. As I was walking hime I put her contact name on my phone under Kimmy is the best girlfriend ever! that will make her mad. She texted me saying she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. I replied and said ok ;). This was the best day ever!


	2. My Prerogative andconcerts?

**So I was told to put some songs in there. So do you guys like me putting songs and having jack sing? Would you like a couple singing one-shots? Review! PM if needed! **

**_JACK POV/_**

_When I look at you, it's like a getaway. I can feel the sun shinin on my face. If I'm dreamin, don't let me wake cause I-I-I'm in Paradise. _

I woke up to my alarm with my new song Paradise. I was making a web-series called Paradise because I have a new album coming out in a couple weeks that we may need to go on tour for. I have no idea how we will tell the gang. But I will make a decision with Hollywood Ending. (That's the bands name). Our security guard, Big Rob, Had to literally plow through the girls. If was terrible. We are VERY popular in the UK or everywhere bedsides the U.S. I remembered that we have the 1ST Paradise Series episode so i have to go to the beach in 1 hour. Then, I have a concert. I hope the gang isn't going to the beach. As I got ready I put on a L.A Lakers hat on that was purple with a yellow bill, a L.A Lakers purple shirt on, a yellow sleeveless sweatshirt on, purple jeans, yellow aviator sunglasses, and yellow high tops with purple laces. I was ready to go and when I arrived at the beach, I saw the gang. Then Jerry and Damien were hiding from them and we had my WHOLE crew with us...there was a lot! Then there wa a few Hollywood Ending fans but they didn't see us thank goodness! "Okay! we're rolling in 3, 2, 1, go!" Steve, one of the camera men exclaimed. "Hi guys! what's up? It's Jack here from Hollywood Ending! Welcome to the 1st episode of the 2013 Paradise Web Series! It's about 3 hours form the show we have tonight and i'm currently on the beach just hangin' out a little before the show! Come on, mates! Let's go find Jerry!" I exclaimed in my Australian accent. They love that! We went over to find Jerry as we were, my song Wish U Were Here was playing in the background, then when we started speaking, it quieted down a little bit. "Hey guys, Jerry here! We are getting ready for the Paradise tour! It's the first show tonight so I think it's gonna be pretty cool! Let's check it out!" Jerry stated. We found Damien hanging out helping with the stage. Our stage was HUGE! It had one trampoline on each side and a platform below them and a platform above them, and a forward slanted platform on both sides. Then it had stairs, a platform, the more stairs, and a platform that elevates and lowers. It was awesome! After we did the Paradise series, we edited it, put it on YouTube, and then got ready for the show. They had some type of James Bond music and we came out to that and danced for 1 minute, then jumped right into Wish U Were Here. (**A/N If you wanna see an example and a better look then go on YouTube and look up- Cody Simpson Wish U Were Here live. Pretend one side is Jerry, the guys on the other side is Damien, and Jack was in the middle. He talked in his Australian accent cause it's easier for him.) **

****After the concert Kim came up to me. FUCK! "JACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Kim screamed. "I'm sorry! I lo-" I tried to explain. "We're done!" She screamed. MAN! CRAP! WHAT THE HELL! AGH! She walked away and the gang looked at me with hurt in their eyes. I mess everything.

* * *

**the next day.**

I walked in the dojo and no one was there. Well that's what I thought. I started strumming my guitar and made up a random song as I was playing. I let all my feelings and thoughts about Kim out.

"

_[x2]_  
I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

_[Verse 1]_  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind and...

_[Bridge:]_  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With you _[x5]_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5]_

_[Verse 2]_  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

_[Bridge:]_  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus]_

With you _[x5]_  
Oh..  
With you _[x5]_  
Yeah Heh..

_[Bridge 2]_  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight

_[Chorus]_

With you _[x5]_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5]_  
Oh.."

I looked up and saw Kim walk out. Man I messed this up.

* * *

**Monday (Next day) AT SCHOOL**

Ashley came up and said that the gang minus her, Jerry, and Damien were saying how i'm an un loyal friend and everything. I walked on the stage in our school and for some reason there was A WHOLE LOT of people there, They were loud, though so I just let my anger out and started making up a song as i went again. I saw the gang glaring at me.

I told the band people behind me and they knew what do to.

"Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
that's my prerogative  
they say I'm nasty  
but I don't give a damn  
getting girls I how I live  
Some asking question  
why am I so real  
but they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal  
about my brother  
trying hard to make it right  
not long ago  
before I win this fight sing  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(tell me why)  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)  
It's the way that I wanna live  
(it's my prerogative)  
I can do just what I feel  
(it's my prerogative)  
no one can tell me what to do  
(it's my prerogative)  
'cause what I'm doing I'm doing for you  
Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
ego trips is not my thing  
all these strange relation-ships  
really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong  
in spreading myself around  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(tell me why)  
I don't need commission (I don't need)  
make my own decisions (my own decisions)  
that's my prerogative (it's my prerogative)  
I can do what I wanna do_  
[ From: .net ]_  
(it's my prerogative)  
can live my life  
(it's my prerogative)  
I'm doing it just for you  
(it's my prerogative)  
just tell me tell me  
Why can't I live my life (live my life)  
without all of the things that people say  
Yo Teddy kick it like this  
I can do what I wanna do  
me and you together together  
together together together  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me  
why don't they just let me live  
(why don't they just let me live)  
I don't need commission  
make my own decisions  
that's my prerogative  
Everybody's talking  
all this stuff about me (everybody's talking)  
why don't they just let me live (why)  
I don't need commission (I don't need)  
make my own decisions (my own decision)  
that's my prerogative  
What is this all busy  
that I can't have money in my pocket  
and people not talk about me  
this world is a trick  
I don't know what's going on these days  
but this person that we're talking about  
this person – hey listen let me tell you something  
it's my prerogative I can do what I wanna do  
I make this money you see – right Teddy  
we're outta here  
It's my it's my it's my it's my it's my  
my my my my my my my my my my  
it's my prerogative it's my prerogative  
It's my it's my it's my my my  
it's my prerogative can't you see baby doll"

Everyone started clapping. (**A/N THE VERSION HE DOES IS THE GLEE VERSION! Look up Glee My Prerogative On YouTube and watch the live one where Jake is dancing. He does the same dance! But just him! NOT WITH HIS BAND! JUST HIM AND THE BAND PLAYERS! JUST PRETEND HE IS IN AN ACTUAL AUDITORIUM!) **

**REVIEW! THE GANG WILL GET BACK TOGETHER! PROMISE XOXOXOXOX REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I'LL NOW BE PUTTING A SONG IN EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! YOU CAN ALWAYS REQUEST IDEAS OR SONGS! I'LL CREDIT YOU IF USED! XOXOXOXOX **

**MEEK77**


	3. Chapter 3

JACK POV/

After I performed Kim and the gang came up to me. "Jack. We never should have ignored you and said stuff about you. Can you please forgive us?" Kim asked. Smiling her million-dollar smile. "Yes. And I know that I shouldn't have lied about everything. I just didn't know what you guys would say or think about it. But I forgive you." I stated. Smiling. "what do ya say guys? Wasabi?!" Milton asked. "WASABI!" We all yelled while throwing our hands up in the air. I drove home and as I got out of the car I grabbed my video game I bought. I also grabbed my present for Michael when he gets here next week. When I unlocked the door and walked in Ashley was talking with my sister, Sara. Really?! Shit always happens to me. "Uh.. Hey?" I said but asked. I thought Ashley was just at the beach and I thought Sara was with the cheer people. "Hey Jackie!" Ashley said. I heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to find the whole fucking cheer team with Kim and grace. (They r on the cheer team) and Julie. The fuck? "Hey Jackie" they all said smiling like idiots. "Hey dudes!" I said still shocked. "We aren't dudes cutie!" Donna said. Shit. Here she goes again. They walked in the living room and I walked in the kitchen and made my self a sandwich. It had ham, cheese, spray cheese, crushed up deritos, lettuce, mayo, sour cream, and marshmallow fluff. I grabbed the sandwich and went in the living room and found a spot between Ashley and Donna. I put in my video game which was NBA 2K13. And chowed the whole sandwich down. Then I looked around me to find everyone looking at me like my hair was just on fire. "What?! A man has gotta eat when a man has to eat!" I yelled and put my attention back to the video game. "You can choose something good! And not gross!" my sister screamed. I ignored her and stood up and started screaming at our humongous 3D TV. They called a stupid foul and they kept doing it. Then everyone was looking at me again! "WHAT NOW?" I screamed. "Just shut up..." Donna said but winked after. I turned it off and laid in bed.

ASHLEY POV/

I really like jack. I still do. When he wa screaming at the TV that was just soooo hot! So I decided to ask the girls what i should do. After all Kim and jack are done. "Guys, I really like jack. What should I do?" I asked. "We need to make him notice you. So right now go in his room. Start a conversation. Like you used to." Sara said. So I walked in his room. To find him SHIRTLESS WITH BASKETBALL SHORTS ON!

JACK POV/

"Hey Ashley what's up?" I asked. She was cute. Like really cute. I opened the covers up and motioned for her to come over. "Jack. I-I don't really know how to say this. But here it goes. I l-" she started. But didnt get to finish. I just leaned in and smashed my lips on hers, shutting her up. "That's a really good way of shutting me up, babe." She said. We continued to kiss for about 5 more minutes. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ashley?" I asked. Hoping for a good answer. "Of. Course." she said. Then I reconnected our lips. We continued to stay in that position for a while, laying down under the covers and kissing. It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own kickin it or any songs

KIM POV/

The girls and I minus Ashley were helping Jack and I out. I know it's cruel but we are going to make Jack jealous. I'm angry that Ashley is with him. I don't understand why they helped Ashley out though. They said they didn't think they would get together so know we are making him jealous and trying to break him and Ashley. I was dating Brad Wolfe and they just told Jack. He walked into his music room. Brad knew I was just making Jack jealous so he was fine with it. I heard an angel-like singing voice. I looked inside and saw Jack on the piano. Singing. It was magical.

"Same bed but it feels just a lil bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't feel the same

When our friends talk about us all it does is just tear me down,

Cause my heart breaks a lil when i hear your name

And it all just sounds like

oh ooh ooh oooohh oooh"

Thats all he sang. He looked so. Sad. Ashley walked in, "hey babe!" She exclaimed."how's it going?!" he asked smiling then yawning. "You tired?" ashley asked, giggling. "definitely. Let's go!" Jack said yawning again. Then they walked upstairs, holding hands. "I don't think it's working, guys." i said, disappointed. "oh don't worry Kim. It will." Grace said. "when." I replied, whining. "soon." "ok whatever you say. Because it looks like it works. Then she has to come around and he gives her that smile." She said, deep in thought. "well I mean...he's...jack. You know how he is." Kelsey replied to Kim's comment. "yea...I guess. I just don't know why she had to come along."Me either, Kim, Me either."

ASHLEY POV/

Finally, i have jack. Perfect jack. We were now laying in bed and jack had on basketball shorts and no shirt. "I can't fall asleep." Jack stated. "me either." I agreed, snuggling into his warm chest. Soon enough. We both fell asleep.

I woke up and turned around to see jack laying down, asleep. I walked down stairs to see Kim. Great.

Done. I know it's short but I had to get something up here.


	5. The last chapter

Kim pov/

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I turned around to see Ashley on the bottom of the staircase. "hi Kim!" she said, trying to be nice.

"hi Ashley! Where's Your boyfriend!?" I exclaimed harshly.

"Kim, why are you trying to break us up? He loves me! Not you! Back off! He's mine!" she yelled. I looked behind and saw jack standing behind her with a confused expression on his face. "what's going on here?" he asked, still half asleep. Ashley noticed this so she knew what do do. Lie and act innocent. " nothing." she replied.

Jack pov/

Ashley went to go have dinner at a restaurant with friends so. Was roaming around outside. Just downtown California. I looked to my right to see a guy and a girl making out. Who was it. It was a guy I didnt know. The girl was familiar. I was...ASHELY?! I stormed to Kim's house. But when I saw Kim I wasn't mad.

Kim pov/

I opened the door for jack. "hey jack w-"

"Kim I love you. I was stupid. I now know that youre the love of my life. Ashley was cheating on me but I'm happy she did. It took that to realize that I love you." Jack stated.

That shocked me. I wanted to make him jealous and say I have a boyfriend but he said he loves me.

I grabbed him and kissed him. When I pulled away we were out of breath.

"I love you too."

And they lived happily ever after. Jack and his band soon becoming famous. They were even more famous than 1D and justin bieber. They had no haters. Everyone loved them. Ashley became a partier. Jack and Kim got married, and had three children later on. The gang were still best friends. Eddie and Milton were Hollywood ending's body guards and rudy was their assistant manager. (because Gustavo is their real manager.)

End.

Im sorry that was short but I think it was a pretty good ending. Again. I'm endingthe sorry because the lack of reviews. I don't think many people liked this story. So I'm thinking of making a shake it up/kickin it crossover. No Logan in the story. Kick story 4 sure! Lemme know what you think! Justppm or review what u think of this story and I'd I should make a shake it up/kickin it crossover.


End file.
